


You're like everything that shines bright

by aestaeticism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All the chanbaek love, But like very vague because I suck at writing sex, Car Sex, Chanyeol wrote With You and I'm still crying, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Lots of stars references, M/M, So this is my tribute for it, Stargazing, Stars, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaeticism/pseuds/aestaeticism
Summary: Chanyeol just knows he would always fall for this swish of white light he’s holding in his arms— sunbeams on his cheekbones and his sweet hands, warm on Chanyeol’s chest.





	You're like everything that shines bright

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol wrote With You, I am crying and I have been crying for like 8 hours now. I am feeling the feels and I needed to vomit them all on a document. Also I was very excited for Chanyeol's new hobby, so here's me celebrating him and his love for Baekhyun. I know it's short, but I hope you can see it as my small gift for you, since Chanbaek was alive today, Exo came back and world peace is restored.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading.  
> Oh, also I recommend listening to either "With you" or [link](https://youtu.be/NiSf6w7HZ78) while reading!

The night air is cold in the outskirts of the metropolis, where there’s no cars and no lights— no voices. Just the rustling of the leaves beneath their feet. Then quiet. The sky, the stars and the two of them. The sky is an endless, black ocean of ink tonight and within all that blackness, if Chanyeol looks hard enough past that sheen of light that the city reflects onto the sleek coat of the night sky, there’s the stars.

He can see a few of them with his naked eye already.  
One, two, three, before the square of the Ursa Minor. 

He glances to the right, where Baekhyun is bundled in his old winter jacket— the red one that made everyone of their friends laugh when Baekhyun wore it because it was too big on him. Baekhyun sniffles once, turns his head to the side and he smiles. The corners of his eyes wrinkle and the sides of his lips curl up. 

Something inside Chanyeol goes Oh, lighting up like the faint spark of a shooting star.

“Are you done?” Baekhyun asks, turning his head back to the city— millions of luminous dots, a small cosmos on the back of a giant asleep. 

The buildings are so far away, it feels like being in a slightly different world.

“Yeah, I found it. Here you go.” He moves slightly, and keeps the binoculars pointing in the right portion of the sky so that Baekhyun doesn’t have to aimlessly look into the dark, hoping to see something.

“Am I supposed to see something?” Baekhyun asks, bumping his butt into Chanyeol’s thigh playfully. He laughs a little. He sounds shy for some reason— Chanyeol has learned to recognize when he is. 

“I can’t see shit.”

“Eh?” Chanyeol takes the binocular himself, points it where it was and there it is. 

Orion and the stars forming his silhouette looking shiny and bright. Not too dissimilar to how it would look with the naked eye, just closer. “Don’t you see it? Wait.” He tries again, moving to stand directly behind Baekhyun and position the binoculars in front of his eyes. 

“What about now?” Chanyeol furrows his brows, resting his chin against the crown of Baekhyun’s head. “You should see it now.”

“I see the dots,” Baekhyun murmurs with mirth in his voice. He tilts his head and leans back until he’s comfortably resting against Chanyeol’s torso. “So that’s Orion?”

“That’s Orion, yeah. There’s a Greek myth about him being a hunter and all. Doesn’t it look like he’s throwing an arrow?”

Baekhyun laughs again, this time loudly and openly. “Ah- I don’t know!” He shouts. It echoes in the clearing where they stopped. There’s some noise coming from the trees further down— maybe some animal, hopefully not a serial killer. Baekhyun goes all rigid when he hears it, but he leans into Chanyeol even more, his quiet laugh vibrating against Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol lowers the binoculars, half pouting, half laughing as well because Baekhyun’s laugh spreads and dilutes like ripples of light. “You wanted to come tonight, I said I didn’t have a proper telescope ready but you insisted.” 

“Mhyeah, I know.” 

Baekhyun turns around, resting his chin just above above Chanyeol’s chest, where his clavicles almost meet. Chanyeol could kiss his forehead if he lowered his head just slightly.  
“I just wanted to see what you see,” Baekhyun adds after a while. He sneaks his arms under Chanyeol’s jacket, then his hands under his sweater— they’re freezing.

Chanyeol groans in protest, trying to move back. Baekhyun just clings to him more, laughing until his hands are warm against Chanyeol’s skin and the other is hugging him back, keeping him close. 

“We probably look like two idiots right now,” Baekhyun comments, shifting so that he can rest his cheek on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“I know. But nobody’s here to witness it. We’re safe.” 

Baekhyun snorts, and Chanyeol nuzzles his nose against the boy’s ear, half covered by the fabric of the beanie. 

“The sky is very pretty though,” Baekhyun murmurs as he steps back, before sitting down on the grass and lying down, his arms wide open and his eyes swallowing the sky in.

Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun looks the prettiest in the first morning light, when the poor excuse of curtains Baekhyun has on his window filter the sunbeams and embroider patterns on Baekhyun’s skin. Chanyeol could spend hours looking at him as he bathes in that light. He loves it especially when Baekhyun squints and cowers away with a groan, usually rolling into Chanyeol and breathing warm and gentle into the crook of his shoulder. 

He loves and cherishes those luminous Baekhyun moments in a secret corner of his heart he reaches for, when things gets too dark and suffocating and life is just too hard to be lived. 

He may have to rethink it, though, as he sits next to Baekhyun on the ground. He should look at the sky, that’s what they came to do, but his eyes search for Baekhyun’s black ones, looking up at the black, ink ocean above them. 

“Can we not go back tonight?” Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol moves to lie down next to him but horizontally, the back of his head resting on Baekhyun’s chest.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything at first, and he just nods slowly when Baekhyun hums interrogative at him. “It’s gonna be cold though. It gets really very cold in the countryside at night. We’d have to sleep in the car, and I’m afraid it’ll be a bit...you know.”

“Cramped?”

“Mh”

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun adds, as Chanyeol’s fingers intertwine with his. They hesitate to follow the shape of Baekhyun’s pretty fingers, graze hills of the back of his hand and the soft bumps of his veins.

Chanyeol had thought he would’ve never had the chance to do all of this, back when holding Baekhyun close wasn’t normality. When looking into his eyes made Chanyeol feel all kinds of things, but he was too stupid to realize what they were and how to name them. When Baekhyun put up walls, and Chanyeol was too insecure to break his way past them.

They’ve come a long way, all of that just to be lying down together under the dark November sky. 

“Was that a shooting star?” Baekhyun asks, excitement in his voice as clear as fireworks. “Ah, nope.”

“Airplane,” Chanyeol comments with a laugh. 

Baekhyun whines, but he pulls Chanyeol’s hand close to his face. It doesn’t matter that it stretches Chanyeol muscle a bit and it’s very uncomfortable. He just lets him. He feels Baekhyun’s warm breath against his fingertips, then the softness of Baekhyun’s lips against his thumb and he thinks that maybe tonight he loves Baekhyun so much he could explode like those blasting boom stars, somewhere in a forgotten corner of the universe.

 

Later, after they’ve ran into the car laughing because it’s too cold to stay outside and their butts are frozen, Baekhyun is all curled up in the passenger seat as Chanyeol fumbles with the heating. He’s laughing through his chattering teeth. He shouts “It’s cold!” And Chanyeol feels like shit, but he finds himself laughing as well.

“I know!” He shouts back in the small, cramped space of Chanyeol’s big jeep. 

He reaches for Baekhyun’s hands and cups them in front of his face to warm them up, then rubs them between his own hands. They’re still freezing despite that, and Baekhyun’s teeth chattering are the only audible noise in the car aside from the engine and the heating being on.  
However Chanyeol looks up, and Baekhyun is staring at him with such fondness that it’s too deep, too overwhelming. A thousand exploding supernovas, so bright that even darkness goes blue. 

“What?” He asks, as Baekhyun’s little smile becomes Chanyeol’s own.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun replies, and he’s smiling wider, a bit mischievous as he leans in into the driver’s seat, only to tentatively crawl on the other side and straddle Chanyeol lap, puffy jacket and all. It’s a bit ridiculous, and he still gets mad at the jacket for being too big and too puffy as Chanyeol helps him take it off and wrap it around his waist since the car is still too cold.

The first time they kissed, years before, it was much more desperate and confused than it is now. Back then it was mostly hurried kisses, and they tasted of fear and desire more than they tasted of affection. Things change, though. Love becomes softer at the edges with time, kisses taste different, they come with bonus time to let the feelings sink in, let the warmth seep through. 

Baekhyun’s still slightly shaking as he leans in to kiss Chanyeol. His lips molding against the other’s and he seems to melt and unwind as Chanyeol’s hands reach for his jaw, then his neck. “Warm,” Baekhyun murmurs as Chanyeol pushes his beanie off, stops kissing his lips to kiss the mole on his cheek, his temple. 

Baekhyun draws back to stare at him for a moment, then follow the bridge of Chanyeol’s nose with his index finger. He leans in again to kiss him exactly there where Chanyeol knows he has a mole, and he doesn’t think much about it, but Baekhyun seems to like it so Chanyeol doesn’t complain.

It’s Chanyeol reaching for Baekhyun’s lips as Baekhyun leans back. His tongue tracing the seam where his lips part, then biting on his upper lip just enough to tease him. Baekhyun laughs into the kiss, but deepens it tilting his head to the side, circling Chanyeol’s neck with both arms. He stares into Chanyeol’s eyes, then closes his own and lets Chanyeol lead their pace.

He’s not shaking anymore when he straddles Chanyeol as they’re wearing much less clothing than they were before. There’s so much skin, so much Baekhyun to look at, and Chanyeol feels like an idiot making love to his best friend for the first time, even though this is definitely not their first, nor their second.

Baekhyun cups his face and pecks his lips, trying to make him focus— the lines of his eyes softening just slightly when Chanyeol furrows his brow, feeling too many things at once. “‘want you,” Baekhyun says, both reassuring and encouraging.

Chanyeol laughs a little embarrassed, a little shy. He hides his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s shoulder, his ears going red for no reason and his heart afire like a sun. He’s the one shaking when he rolls a condom on, out of nervousness and excitement, his forehead still there on Baekhyun’s shoulder and his eyes low even when Baekhyun lets himself sink on him. Only after he feels Baekhyun melt against him and slowly grinding down, Chanyeol makes sure to be looking into Baekhyun’s eyes when he starts thrusting up, meeting Baekhyun’s slow, off tempo movements on him.

Baekhyun’s moans are soft against his ears. His fingers reach for Chanyeol’s back, scratch at it at every peak of pleasure. Every single one of his reactions, even the smallest, only makes Chanyeol’s pleasure more intense. He keeps Baekhyun close, his hands on the small of his back and his heart beating close to his chest. He muffles his voice against Baekhyun’s neck, pressing his lips there again and again. He basks in his light and lets it swallow him whole and leave him exhausted ashore, as he tumbles over the edge when Baekhyun climaxes shaking, vibrating around him, burning out his pleasure like a waning comet.

 

Baekhyun falls asleep after Chanyeol has reclined their seat and covered them with the red puffy jacket Baekhyun was wearing. He says “I definitely won’t fall asleep,” insists that “he’s too hungry to fall asleep,” but in the end he does. He’s often tired lately, even without their unplanned stargazing and car sex. He looks invincible, like he could light up the entire solar system, until he’s on his own and he can finally let the act go show how exhausted he is. It’s taken him years to show that side to Chanyeol, though he often forgets that’s what Chanyeol would prefer. Tonight is one of those times.

Chanyeol feels his lips curl up in a smile while watching Baekhyun as he tries to fight sleep like the warrior he is, only to miserably lose. He cards his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, follows the line of his naked shoulder. Baekhyun nuzzles against his neck, as he curls up in a more comfortable position. And when he sighs in his sleep Chanyeol just knows he would always fall for this swish of white light he’s holding in his arms— sunbeams on his cheekbones and his sweet hands, warm on Chanyeol’s chest.

They could’ve moved to the backseat, but Baekhyun is way too sleepy for Chanyeol not to feel bad waking him up. The dark, November night sky is still visible and nothing much has changed. Chanyeol would’ve wanted to tell Baekhyun about more stars, all the myths about the constellations he’s read about. About Cassiopeia, and Betelgeuse. He could go on for hours, he could draw an entire starry sky, all for Baekhyun; and he knows Baekhyun will let him. Because Baekhyun loves him just as much.

Tonight, though, it’s just them in their car, under the vigil, quiet autumn sky.  
The stars can wait, they have billions of years ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, you can come cry with me about With You (lol) at @/roseygrid


End file.
